


Our Omega Jimin

by Mugura



Category: omegaverse - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe?, Biting, Knotting, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Threesome - M/M/M, bad language, imaginary world, sexy sex, slight phedophillic theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugura/pseuds/Mugura
Summary: What happens when you put an Omega in a house with 6 Alphas?Jimin is one of the singers of BTS.  He is also an omega, and to achieve his dream of being an Idol he will have to live with 6 Alphas that hunger for him everyday.  He is their Omega.  Was it an accident that he ended up in this situation?  Behind the scenes there seems to something off.  Jimin dreams of his past but can't make out exactly what the dreams mean.  Jimin has a feeling that something has been following him his entire life.  What is happening?  Can he stop it?   A story of abuse that blossoms into a story of love, compassion, strong bonds.  Will these 7 boys be able to be happy while trying to reach their goals as Idols?Warning : This story will be fairly tragic in many ways.  It will contain uncomfortable themes.RapeViolenceExplicit languageSadistic themesSlight phedophillic themesBitingI have never written a story, but I just couldn't get this story out of my head so I had no choice but to write it.  Sorry in advanced for any mistakes!*I do not own BTS or Bighit lol this is just a fanfic!*





	Our Omega Jimin

There are 3 categories of people. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Any of these categories can be male or female. Alphas can have incredible talents, can be handsome, and can be extremely successful in life. Just like Omegas, Alphas can release pheromones that attract Omegas but depending on the situation they are able to control it. There are times when they are not able to control the pheromones just like Omegas who have no control during their heat unless they use pills. They can be dangerously attracted to an Omegas heat to a point that there is a possibility of a blackout situation. Alphas can be with other Alphas or Betas, but they can usually only feel complete with an Omega. Betas are regular people who are not affected by Alpha or Omega pheromones. Betas can get pregnant by an alpha, but it is rare, and it is more dangerous for male beta as they don’t have a natural womb like omegas. Omegas release pheromones that attract Alphas and can be over seductive without even trying. Male omegas have bodies that are similar to a woman and they tend to have smaller features and less body hair. Male omegas have a womb and can get pregnant really easily during their heat unless they take birth control. To control their heat, they must take pills, or they will be unable to go outside in fear of an attack.

_The sounds of crowds cheering the name BTS were overwhelming, but the feeling was better than anything Jimin could have ever imagined. “Can this last forever?” he asked himself._

Inside of a dance studio we see a young short stature boy with shiny black hair.  
“Hello, my name is Jimin and I will be auditioning for Bangtan Boys. I am 18 years old. Please watch my performance!” Jimin proclaimed with enthusiasm as he pointed towards the DJ to start the music. He starred down at the floor as the music started.

The beat was a bit slow so he started to shake his hip in a slow circle and as the beat began to pick up he started to get more intense in his movements. He made air thrusting moves while intensely looking at judges which made them whispers under their breath. As he continued to move you could start to see sweat start to build up and fall down his slender neck. The sweat was also accumulating on his slightly muscular arms. His sweat began dripping to the floor and as he moved over the sweat with his shoes they created loud squeaky sounds until he finished with a pose that could only be seen as a bit childish. Hunched down with his arms spread wide open.

Jimin was breathing heavy but regained his composure after a few seconds and looked at the judges.

There were three judges all of them male and the first one said, “Wow that was impressive thank you.” the second one with his hand over his nose just gave a shakey thumbs up while the last one said, “You turned out perfec-ack!” the second judge hit him on the side of his stomach seemingly to prevent him from saying something he shouldn’t.

The judge cleared his throat and said, “Thank you we will keep in touch!”

With a big smile Jimin bows and screams “Thank you very much!”

Jimin runs out of the building with a positive outlook on what the outcome of the audition will be and starts heading to the closest convenience store to reward himself with a cup of ramen. He gets to the convenience store and as he is in line to pay he notices a tall young man in the comic book section reading a Japanese manga.

Jimin didn’t dare try to talk to him because he knows that he is not allowed to talk to men of his own free will. Though he wishes he could because the way he is dressed has got him fascinated. Everything he was wearing was black even his face mask, but his exposed skin was a fairly light. Jimin ignored the urge to say hello and paid for his noodles and left.

Jimin barely closes his apartment door when he receives a call from Bighit.

“Yes, hello this is Jimin speaking.” Jimin said with a bit of a nervous tone.

“Hello Mr. Park, this is Anna from Bighit I just wanted to inform you that you have passed the final trial and we would like you to be on the Bangtan Boys team! Would you like to join us?” said the receptionist with a robotic but smooth voice.

“Of course! This is a dream come true!! Thank you so much!” Jimin said with excitement.

“That is great Mr. Park! Just so you know things will be a bit different from now on. You will have to follow Bighit’s strict rules. This is to maintain image I’m sure you understand that,” said the receptionist.

“Oh yes I have had to deal with strict rules most of my life, so it is nothing new.”

“Perfect! Tomorrow please gather your belonging and head to BTS Lane and there you will be staying at BTS Condominium 21 by 8:00am. There you will meet and live with the other 6 members starting tomorrow,” the receptionist instructs.

“…L-live together? With the members?” Jimin asked.

“Yes, is that a problem Mr. Park?” asked the receptionist in confusion.

“Umm.. no-no it is alright! I’ll do anything,” said Jimin with a hesitation in his voice.

“Okay. Please feel free to give me a call at this number if you have any questions Mr. Park. Have a good night,” the receptionist hangs up.

Jimin could hear the beeping sounds after she hung up. After a second, he hung up.

_But…I’m an omega.._

Jimin knew from the start that being an Idol came with sacrifices. This situation made Jimin nervous.

Jimin is an Omega. He has known this his whole life, but he had never encountered anything out of the ordinary since he was always told to avoid people especially men. He has been turned into a neet of some sort. Not because he wants to be, but he was raised in that manner.

“Well I guess I will have to get used to being with other people…I’m sure they will be nice people!” Jimin said as he started to poor water in a pot to cook his noodles.

Jimin clenched the bag of noodles as he waited for the water to heat up.

_I hope.._

_________________________

 _“I want him. He is the one.”_ A faint voice says.

 _“But sir he is so young how can you tell he will be able to satisfy 6 Alphas?”_ Another faint voice says.

 _In an intimidating and_ perverse way the first voice says, “I can see it in his eyes.”

“Gasp!” Jimin wakes up drenched in a sweat. He feels a bit hot and has a headache.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten ramen so late._

Jimin reaches for his phone and sees that it is 6:30am and groans, “Ugggh!” Jimin puts his phone down and plops his head down into the pillow.

Jimin gets up and goes to take a shower. He takes of his moist shorts and shirt and as he exposes himself he looks in the mirror and looks at his body. He has pale silky skin that feels as soft as a baby. His curves are prominent enough to see, but not to the point that he looks exactly like a woman. He is naturally flushed at the knees and elbows. This is one of his insecurities. That is why he wears long shorts and sleeves to cover them. His body is feminine, but he also has a bit of a masculine aura to him.

When he gets out of the shower he gets changed and starts to pack a few things. He will have to tell the landlord that he will not be coming back. That is something he would have to deal with at a later time. He packs a few shirts, pants, socks, and underwear in his gym bag. Jimin own much so he finishes packing pretty quickly.

Once he put his stuffed otter in his gym bag he his packing was complete.

He goes to the kitchen to make himself some oatmeal for breakfast. Even though the place he is living is small he has lived here for a little over 1 year and just like that he would be leaving it behind which was making him sentimental. As he sat at the small table in the kitchen he started to tear up knowing that he would probably not return here. This place had been a safe zone where he could be what he wanted to be without judgement.

Tears started to run down Jimin’s face.

_Come on. You can do this! Be strong!_

Jimin grabbed a napkin on the table and wipe his tears and snot away.

“Ding!” The microwave timer went off.

He took that oatmeal out of the microwave and put brown sugar in it and ate it in a few minutes. After he finished he washed his dish and placed it in the dish rack.

Jimin went to the bathroom brushed his hair then his teeth. He grabbed his luggage then headed to the door. He opened it and as he was about to close the door he looked around one more time then turned off the light “Goodbye friend,” Jimin said with a heavy heart and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter? Yea it is pretty short but ya know how it is! Hopefully I can get to writing the next chapter soon cause I want to get to the super smutty stuff hehe.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism comment or dm me! 
> 
> Thanks for reading ya pervert ;)


End file.
